miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Sep 2017
23:59:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:31:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:01:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:12:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:42:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:12:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:02:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:32:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:23:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:53:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:01:14 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 19:23:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:26:07 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 19:28:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, Robyn Grayuon! 19:29:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hii Lady 19:29:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Feel free to call me just Roby :P 19:29:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Robyn* 19:31:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay, Roby! XD 19:31:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How are you? 19:31:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am well 19:31:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How about yourself? 19:36:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's good to hear. I've been really busy today.] 19:37:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Have you read issue 3 of Miraculous Adventures? Just came out yesterday! :3 19:37:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Unfortunately not, I don't have the sources to view it :C 19:38:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's fine. Don't worry about it. You can buy a subscription to the comics from Comixology! ;) 19:39:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh interesting 19:39:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thank you! 19:39:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Did you read it btw? 19:41:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes. I brought it from Comixology. I felt quite bad for Marinette and Adrien for transforming naked but luckily, some guys lent Mari some clothes. :) 19:41:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OMG 19:41:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Spoiler! But wow 19:41:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That makes me want to read it 19:41:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thank you!! 19:41:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: C: 19:43:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's not really a spoiler since those parts are from the first 7 previews that can be seen in Miraculous Adventures Issue 3 page on this wiki. 19:43:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well I meant to me 19:43:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 19:43:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I was quite surprised when they transformed naked. 19:43:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh, in that case, you're welcome. :) 19:43:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: 19:45:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hah 19:45:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you up to? 19:46:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Working on an assignment. 19:47:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Did you know that this wiki has 1001 pages now? 19:47:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 19:47:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Howard is the 100th page here. Quite strange. 19:47:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Did you know this wiki has 186127 revisions as of a second ago? 19:47:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: X3 19:47:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yep 19:48:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: really? That's insane. How do you know that? 19:48:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh wait , right? 19:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nope, if you check, mine and that is not the same 19:49:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh. 19:49:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Will you explain how you know then? 19:49:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm an advanced editor, I sourced it out hehe 19:50:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh. You're one of those advanced coding nerds. That's great for you! :P 19:50:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >nerds 19:50:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How dare! X3 19:51:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, I'm not actually at their level 19:51:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (cool) 19:51:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You, Sophie and Forumin knows a lot of coding such as javascript and css. ;) 19:51:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks 19:51:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: CSS is my forte, yo 19:52:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: JS, ehh, not so much, but I dabble in it here and there, I can only dream of being as good as Dorumin 19:52:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Keep dreaming and you'll get there eventually! 19:53:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Only a month left till Season 2. What's your main passion for Season 2? 19:53:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mine is when Mari gets more development as a character. 19:54:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aah same! As well as Cat Noir 19:54:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Cat Noir's storyline is too crucial to the show. I want Marinette to get a family dynamic plot. 19:56:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, if you're interested, this is my first large script you can use if you want 19:56:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah yeah, there was a thread about Cat Noir pro-cat-stinating development 19:56:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pun intended 19:56:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I saw that. The official creators saw that thread, did you know? 19:56:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *of the show 19:56:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ooh cool script 19:57:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Woah really? How'dyu know? 19:58:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You can see it on Twitter. https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/911932774763855872 20:00:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ay nice 20:15:42 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 20:30:43 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Cat Noir's storyline is too crucial to the show. I want Marinette to get a family dynamic plot. 20:43:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, if you're interested, this is my first large script you can use if you want 20:43:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah yeah, there was a thread about Cat Noir pro-cat-stinating development 20:43:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pun intended 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I saw that. The official creators saw that thread, did you know? 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *of the show 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ooh cool script 20:43:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Woah really? How'dyu know? 20:43:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You can see it on Twitter. https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/911932774763855872 20:43:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ay nice 20:43:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:13:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, if you're interested, this is my first large script you can use if you want 21:13:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah yeah, there was a thread about Cat Noir pro-cat-stinating development 21:13:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pun intended 21:13:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I saw that. The official creators saw that thread, did you know? 21:13:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *of the show 21:13:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: ooh cool script 21:13:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Woah really? How'dyu know? 21:13:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You can see it on Twitter. https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/911932774763855872 21:13:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ay nice 21:43:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:33:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:03:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23